Heartbeat
by Mrs. Pixie Whitlock
Summary: Bella is having trouble choosing between Edward, whom she loves unconditionally and Jacob, who she can never repay for all he has done. Both boys are fighting each other for Bella, but fighting Bella for her heartbeat.
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbeat**

**Summary:**

**Bella is having trouble choosing between Edward, whom she loves unconditionally and Jacob, who she can never repay for all he has done. Both boys are fighting each other for Bella, but fighting Bella for her heartbeat.**

**Okay, please read and review!!!**

**Chapter 1-B POV**

**------------------------ -------------------------- ----------------------**

My head was spinning. I couldn't think straight anymore! I felt weak.

"Bella! Bella!" I felt two strong arms reach out and catch me as I fell, the two stronger arms pull me away, gently, but with force. And I knew which hands caught me first. I didn't feel right in his arms. I knew I never would. Not like I felt in the other's. No. There wasn't even a comparison.

"Bella, love, are you okay? Bella, what's wrong?" I felt Edward's cold, stone hands caress my cheek. Tears streamed down my face. They were warm, and tasted salty.

"No!" I screamed. Edward looked shocked at my outburst. I slapped him, though I'm sure it hurt me more than him. "No! No! No! Get away! Both of you! Leave! Please!" I cried and screamed and didn't look at either of them, Jake or Edward. But, I knew they left. I sat on the grass for a while, just sobbing. I couldn't take it.

I owed my world, my life, my love to Jacob. But, I couldn't give it to him. He loved me so much, and I loved him, just not the same way. The thing with Jake was, he cared for me when I was the weakest. He kept me going when I didn't have the strength to live on my own. He helped me to live when my reason for living left.

And now, my reason for living was back. Say hello to contestant number two in the game of love, Edward Cullen! Ah, Edward. My love. His velvet voice, honey-blonde hair. And then, there's the fact that he is a vampire.

Let me explain a little more. I have known Jake since I was a baby. We used to play together as toddlers. When I moved back to Forks to live with my dad, Jake and I hung out again. Oh, and he's a werewolf!

Edward and I met at Forks High School. He wanted to suck my blood when we first saw each other. Gruesome, right? Well, now Edward knows how much he loves me and he could never harm me. He's pretty much made it his existence's duty to protect me.

The whole love triangle problem started when Edward decided he put me in too much danger, and he left. That move, created to protect me, destroyed me. I cried, I felt numb, and I heard Edward in my head, but he wasn't there. This is why I am so thankful to Jake. Jake held me together until Edward came back. That's why I can't just leave Jake. He helped me so much when my boyfriend left, and I dropped him like a fly.

Now, here I was, dizzy and confused, crying and distraught, because I was loved so much by two people. And my choice was clear. I knew I wanted to become a vampire. But even my vampire boyfriend sided with Jake on that matter. He wanted me to stay human, live a human life. Nuh-uh, honey, not for me! I want to be with him forever. I never want to have to leave Edward. I want to forever, be a Cullen. And, I don't have much choice, because the Volturi (a.k.a. Vampire Mafia) are going to kill me if I don't become a vampire soon.

When I was finished crying, I stumbled back home and crashed into my bed, nightmares about vampires and werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, this story is turning out to be shabby, but I am working on it! Please review if you thought it was worth your time. And please check out my stories, because I am more confident in them rather than this one._

_Maggie_

_~*~*~_

I was going to choose Jacob. I knew that Edward could handle the pain. He was strong. He was a fighter. And I would always love that. But I feared for what might happen to Jacob if I left him. I was so scared of that. So, I called them both to the clearing by the meadow. I had inhaled the oxygen I needed to spit everything out, when Jacob spoke up.

"Bella, I want you to meet someone before you say anything." He gestured to a tree, when I realised a person – a girl person – was behind it. She came to Jacob's side, clutching his waist. The same waist I had clutched so many times. My eyes narrowed. "This is my girlfriend, Ariana. She's my imprint."

I stared at her. She had dark black hair whose locks flowed down in wide ringlets to her back. She was skinny and short, though tall in comparison to Alice. She seemed innocent enough, unknowing of the Cullen's secrets, and possibly not even of Jacob's. But I hated the girl, instantly. I never wanted to see her, or Jacob Black, again.

"Why come, Jacob? Why did you bother coming?" He seemed surprised at my question, and even more alarmed at the hatred spewing off my words.

"Because I wanted to know who you would pick." I didn't blink while I collected my thoughts.

"I was going to pick you Jacob! But you don't deserve it! I don't love you more! But I knew Edward would find a way to live without me. I wasn't sure about you! But you replaced me before I told you no! So the obvious choice is only clearer to me now, Jacob Black. I choose Edward."

"Well, Bells, how can I fight an imprint?"

"You could if you actually loved me Jake. Sorry you didn't figure it out earlier." I sat at Edward's feet, and I didn't meet his eyes. I knew his was hurting that I almost chose Jacob. I was such a bad person. I felt the tears streaming down my face while I watched Jacob shrug me off so easily and walk away with Ariana. I fell to the ground, my head landing with a thump. I fell asleep in the grass, the sun baking me. I subconsciously felt Edward scoop me up bridally and I awoke in his bedroom, with eggs on his couch-side table. I was so thankful that I was blessed with a forgiving, god-like, understanding, caring, (this list can go on), vampire. I reached for his hand, and held it there.

"I love you," I whispered shakily. It was then that we heard a scream. Alice.


End file.
